Make My Fear Go Away
by PikaGirl16
Summary: The host clubs goes on a trip, but Kassie is scared to be away from her family for too long. So Tamaki decides to distract her from her fear...


**Make My Fears Go Away**

"Hello there princess," I heard Tamaki say to a girl who entered the room. I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was just so handsome.

"Hello? Kassie?" I heard one of the guys say.

"Oh yes," I looked back at them. I was the only hostess in the club, besides Hallie. But, of course, Haruhi would be one too. But she was in disguise as a boy. And was very popular with the ladies if I say so myself.

When all that was over for the day, we were all sitting on the couches. And I was sitting right next to Tamaki. "I think it would be a great idea if we all went to stay at a cabin for a few days. To take a break," Kyouya said.

"I think that's a great idea!" both the Hitachiin twins said.

"Can Usa-chan come?" Hunny asked.

"I don't see a problem with it," Kyouya told him.

Everyone else all ready agreed to it, but me. Well, Haruhi didn't at first, but then she did.

"Princess Kassie, don't you want to come?" Tamaki asked me.

"I don't know…" I said. I was always scared to be taken away from my family. Or away from them for more than one day. It was hard for me, and I don't know if I could do it. Hallie was the only one out of them all that knew my fear.

"If she doesn't want to go, then don't pressure her Tamaki-senpei." Hallie told him. She was sitting next to Hikaru, holding his hand. They've been dating for about a month now.

Tamaki looked over at me and gave me his puppy dog eyes. They were so hard to resist that without knowing it, I said, "Fine. I'll go."

Tamaki said that he'd walk me home, and Hikaru told Hallie he'd walk her home. But Hallie said that she needed to talk to me in private, so we'd just walk home together. We already lived right next to eachother.

"Kas, you know you don't have to go just 'cause Tamaki-senpei gave you those puppy dog eyes," Hallie told me as we were walking home.

"I know… but, I just, I don't know." I replied looking down at my feet.

"You can stay home if you want. None of us will be mad at you."

"I want to spend time with Tamaki-senpei, so I will go…" I said.

"All right."

We were now at our houses. We said bye to eachother and that we'd see eachother tomorrow.

When I walked inside I told my parents about the trip, they said I could go. I was so nervous to be away from them. But I went and packed anyway, then went to bed.

The next morning, the Host Club came to pick me and Hallie up in a limo. It was so amazing.

When we got to the cabin we all got out own rooms, except the twins, cause they sleep together. We all unpacked and then went down to the lake together. It was so fun.

"So Princess, are you glad you came?" Tamaki asked me.

I looked up at him, "Yeah." I would be fine the first day, but I don't know about the other two days.

It was now the last night we were staying. And I was so scared, I missed my family. Hallie and Hikaru were outside, taking a walk around the lake, Hunny and Mori were playing cards. Then Kaoru and Kyouya joined them.

"Do you want to play some cards with them?" Tamaki asked me.

"No… I'm fine." I could feel tears form in my eyes. "I just need to go somewhere." I stood up and jolted to my room, while Tamaki watched me.

After a few minutes there was a knock on my door. I wiped my eyes. "Who is it?"

"It's Tamaki."

"Oh, come on in."

As soon as he opened the door and saw me he ran to my side. "Princess Kassie! Have you been crying! Your eyes are all red!" he sounded so worried.

"Oh… no… I wasn't…" I replied.

"Don't lie to me!" Tamaki said.

"Fine Tamaki-senpei… I was crying…"

Tamaki frowned. "Why?"

"I'm… I'm scared to be taken away from my family… and yeah," I began crying again.

Tamaki wrapped his arms around me, "You should've told me… then I wouldn't of guilted you to come. Now I feel so bad…"

I looked up at him. "No! Don't blame it on yourself, it isn't your fault Senpei! I should've told you, but I didn't…"

Tamaki looked down at me, and into my eyes. "Is there anyway I could make you feel better?"

"You being here with me and hugging me is already making me feel better," I blushed at what I said.

He smiled and then kissed my forehead. I began getting hot.

"Could you do me another favor Senpei?" I asked.

"Anything my princess."

"Kiss me," I said.

He gently smiled, then pressed his soft, tender lips against mine.

"Thank you," I thanked.

"I'm not done." He then kissed me again. A little more rougher than before. He picked me up and threw me on the bed while still kissing me. "I want to get your mind off your fear," he said in between the kiss. He was so amazing. He then slipped his tongue into my mouth.

Was this really happening? I couldn't believe it.

After about 5 minutes, Tamaki began to slip my shirt off. And I let him do so. I then began moaning into the kiss. He began kissing all the way down my neck. He then unhooked my bra and threw it to the floor. He placed his left hand upon my left breast and squeezed. I thrust my head back. "Oh, Tamaki-senpei," I moaned. He then began kissing down and kissed me in between my breasts. He then sat up and quickly he removed his own shirt. He then made his way back to my breasts. He had my right nipple in his mouth, and was squeezing and massaging my left one. He was sucking on it hard, and began licking around it. I began moaning his name more. Which he did seem to like. He then moved on and did the same thing to the other, showing it the same amount of respect.

You can probably guess what happened that night. It was something Tamaki, nor I suspected would happen. I never felt such pleasure that night in my whole life. But he did make my fear go away the rest of that night, and I didn't have my mind on it at all. I really do love Tamaki-senpei, and he also really does love me.


End file.
